


Shark in the Water

by alexanndrian



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanndrian/pseuds/alexanndrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My, my, what lovely teeth you have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark in the Water

She was ready to kill him at anytime. Poised to attack as she always was. Never too caught up with his hands on her shoulders or his lips on her neck. The branches from the fallen trees dug into her back as he pushed her deeper into the ground.

She had seen his eyes on her. She knew she could catch him easily enough. It was all about laying the right trap. It was the same as the snares they left for game back home. Only this time she was the bait. She dangled herself in front of him like a piece of meat and her grasped for it.

All the while thinking it was his idea. That he had somehow coerced her into leaving her  _'love'_  behind. That he was the one corrupting her. She was far from the driven snow queen everyone thought her to be. She was a survivor and she would win.

"I could kill you right now you know." Cato moved his hands to her neck. Where he could feel her pulse vibrate through his fingertips. He pressed into it harder, his eyes glazed over with blood lust. She was like a river - a river he intended to drink dry. He seemed drunk off of the thought of her life in his hands. The power excited him.

"But you won't." She made sure her voice was clear. Not as shaky as she felt. She was sure she sounded snarky enough. That's how he liked them. She was watching him too. He liked them with their teeth sharp and their bodies frail. And she was perfection.

Katniss clenched her eyes shut as the cold air suddenly assaulted her breasts and the warmth of his body seared her.

He must have noticed her hesitation, because he pulled away from her, feral grin still in place. "No one's watching us here."

"They're always watching."

He let out a sinister laugh before proceeding to devour her. His hands were everywhere and nowhere at once. She tried to think of something else anything else.

_Prim?_ No that just made her feel dirty.

_Gale?_  That made her feel worse.

_Peeta?_  She couldn't think about him e-.

The cannon fired off and she prayed that he wasn't gone too. But then she wished he were. Because she didn't want to be the one to kill him.

She fought with everything she had not to push Cato away. Not to think about everyone watching her. Not to think about the shame she would feel if she ever got to go home. The judgment in their eyes. As if they were much better. As if they wouldn't do what they had to, to win.

No. She was a survivor. She needed to win. She needed to remind herself that it was all of the games.

All of it


End file.
